


How it's made - living fleshlights!

by Dumper



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Amputation, Catheters, F/M, Factory, Living Sex Toy, M/M, Multi, Objectification, Transformation, ask to tag, extreme objectification, how it's made, sex toy transformation, this fic does not focus on the pain and suffering that comes with amputation, this is written like a how its made episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumper/pseuds/Dumper
Summary: Fleshlights. A quick and easy way to sate your appetite for pleasure, and for some a kink to indulge in. But today we’re not looking at the regular silicone brands you can find in the Pokemart! Today’s episode is all about the art of the living fleshlight, where it came from, and how it's taken the Pokemon world by storm!





	How it's made - living fleshlights!

Fleshlights. A quick and easy way to sate your appetite for pleasure, and for some a kink to indulge in. But today we’re not looking at the regular silicone brands you can find in the Pokemart! Today’s episode is all about the art of the living fleshlight. 

Since the dawn of time, Pokemon and Humans have ‘blown off steam’ together with no ill consequence, strengthening the bonds between them. When travel between regions became more popular however, certain Pokemon became endangered – they were being caught and bred for the prostitution market. This led to the Bidoof and many other species losing their natural predators, and becoming pests in their own ecosystem. 

Thankfully, the live-pokemon Fleshlight brought a solution for both these problems – offering a warm and happy ending to many customers while keeping down the Bidoof populations. As a final touch, a percentage of every purchase goes to the E-E-P-P foundation. (( End-Exotic-Pokemon-Prostitution )) 

-

The fleshlights begin as freshly caught Bidoof being carted into the first decontamination chamber of the facility. High pressure nozzles spray the cages to ensure that any possible lice, ticks, and other skin parasites are killed. Outside of the cages, workers visually inspect the Pokemon for any external wounds and sickness, and remove any too-damaged POkemon.

After the initial decontamination, the Pokemon are separated into one of four separate categories by worker Machokes. The workers check for gender and then toss the Pokemon down the correct chute; male or female. Both have their own specific production lines in this factory.   
The males are manufactured into cheaper fleshlights, with only one opening in the front and a rudimentary self-cleaning system closing them up on the other side. The females are more expensive, as they allow for more and easier modification options when compared to the males. Certain brands offer as many as four holes to a female fleshlight!

The chutes lead to an airtight container, where the fleshlights are kept until the numbing agent in the air kicks in.   
A wide-lens camera surveys the process, and gives a sign to continue production once all of the fleshlights have ceased moving. The gas also serves as an anaesthetic for the Pokemon to make their journey as comfortable as possible. 

After the numbing agent has been administered, the spray-chamber is opened and the fleshlights are tipped onto a conveyor belt. A slight shaking of the machine ensures that no pile-ups form on the way down, and robotic arms with rubber grippers slot the fleshlights into custom made trays that hold them secure for the next part of their journey.   
As a railway moves the trays along, industrial syringes inject a mixture of vaccines and sterilisation fluids. This ensures that none of the fleshlights will be able to lay eggs, even if they are used by a Pokemon or human in the same egg group.

After the injections, the fleshlights are moved onto the cutter. In the cutter machine, sharp blades remove a part of the Pokemon’s limbs. Small stubs are left in to make sure that the Pokemon fits securely inside of the decorative husk that will be put on at the end of the process.   
Immediately after the limbs being cut, the fleshlights are exposed to Pokecentre healing technology, which seamlessly closes the wounds without returning the original limbs. The cut limbs tumble onto a conveyor that leads to a small offshoot of the factory. It will be packaged, frozen, and transported to a factory that makes Pokemon food, so nothing goes to waste. 

After the limb removal, the fleshlights are visually inspected by workers to ensure that all the wounds healed correctly, and that there are no unsightly scars, lumps, or open wounds on any of the Bidoof. Any flawed products are taken off the production line and tossed in with the excess limbs for recycling. 

After the inspection, it’s time for the Fleshlights to get those soft warm entrances that make them sell so well.   
Lines of Machamp workers move quickly to remove all the teeth inside of the fleshlight using a set of pliers. Their extra pair of arm and type advantage make them a perfect fit for this task. Afterwards, they spray a diluted potion inside of the mouth to make sure the gums heal smooth and plump. Some factories prefer to insert a silicone lining into their fleshlights for easier cleaning, but this brand prizes itself on selling the full experience of a living fleshlight. 

Next, workers insert the feeding and breathing tubes into the fleshlights. The feeding tube goes through the right nostril, and into the stomach. The left nostril gets fitted with a breathing tube to ensure that no rough handling will be able to put a damper on the customer’s fun.   
They add caps onto the tubes to ensure they stay in place, and fit a plastic replica of the pokemon’s nose on top of it. This protects the tubes, while also hiding them from view for the user. The machines needed to feed and/or aerate your fleshlight comes included with your purchase, and can be attached or detached at the user’s leisure. 

The workers test the feeding tube by pumping the fleshlight full of specialised feeding fluid. This guarantees that the fleshlights stay alive and fresh on the store shelves for weeks, with no external care needed. 

The fleshlights are then put down a downwards sloping chute with their snout facing forward and belly down. A machine catches the Pokemon’s face, and measures the space between the Pokemon’s gums with a steel rod. The pressure around the rod must be perfect; not too tight, and not too loose.  
Once the pressure is just right, the machine slots a bolt in place so that the jaws become fixed in the ultimate position to do their job. The measuring rod retracts, and sprays a glistening fluid into the mouth to ensure that the gums stay wet, appealing, and soft – even throughout shipping and handling.

A trapdoor drops the fleshlight into a container. This is the final stage before packaging, and a most vital part of the production.   
Workers flip the fleshlights onto the back, and search for the urethra of the Pokemon. A lubricated and sterilised catheter is forced all the way down to the urinary tract until the bladder is breached. They are installed to prevent the products from unwanted urinating after purchase, and the outer ends of the catheters are sealed with water-tight locks. The key comes packaged with the fleshlight, and many of these products will not be able to urinate until after they’ve been bought.

After the installation of the catheters, the product line is split in two. One line will become anally-penetratable toys, and the other will be easily cleaned and eco-friendly, but not safely penetratable in their anal cavity.

For the anally-penetrable line, the Pokemon are laid sideways on a conveyor. Lubricant-coated rods penetrate their anuses, and begin to inflate it as the conveyor progresses. This process ensures that the product is supple enough to be used rigorously without ripping, while also measuring the tightness of the Pokemon’s sphincters. Any fleshlights deemed too loose are taken off the line to be progressed into an oral- or vaginally penetrable fleshlight. 

After the measurements are taken, a surgical machine interacts with the fleshlight’s digestive tract, closing it off just after the tips of the inflatable rods. A colostomy is added to the product to catch the pokemon’s waste in an easily cleaned bag.   
Finally, a second rod inserts an antibacterial gel into the newly created fleshy sleeve to kill of any harmful critters that may have remained. After application it will remain inside of the fleshlight and serve as lubricant for the first use after purchasing. 

As before, Pokecentre technology as before is used to ensure that all surgical wounds are healed before the next phase starts, so that production rate is kept high. Any anal tears that form are immediately healed to plump tightness, and the colostomy is guaranteed to be sterile and effective.   
These fleshlights are a breeze to clean – the tube from the stoma automatically closes when a bag is taken of, and the bag can be safely disposed of in any common trashcan. Almost any Pokemart worth its money has them for sale, and they slot safely into the decorative case of your fleshlight. 

Now for the non-penetrable variety. 

For this kind of fleshlight, the Pokemon skip the stretching rods, and are immediately inserted with a stop. This stop is coated with a special secret recipe, that permanently fuses the edges of plug to the Pokemon’s anal ring. The plug itself contains a ring that automatically keeps any waste contained in the digestive tract.   
When the pressure builds up high enough, a small LED light begins to blink. A small suction machine can be attached to suck out the waste, though it isn’t included in the purchase and most owners prefer to simply open the ring and ‘drain’ their fleshlight. A quick, well-aimed blast with a garden hose is enough to clean off any residue of the waste. 

One all of the Fleshlights have been fitted, the assembly lines come back together for packaging. To fit the many tastes of the region, artists have made a variety shells to house the fleshlight. From Aipom to Zangoose, nobody has to see a Bidoof during a moment of pleasure and relaxation!  
These silicone shells come pre-made, and are crafted by artists to accurately present the more desirable exotic Pokemon in the Prostitution trade. For this batch, the fleshlights are inserted into a gardevoir-shaped shell. 

The fleshlights end up on a conveyor, and a camera-operated spinner ensures that every fleshlight is oriented in the right way to be packaged. One by one, they are lined up to the silicone sleeves and the outer packaging. After being squeezed into their new home, mechanical pushers put them into the clear boxes that will serve as shelf-packaging.  
On a nearby conveyor, workers fill up lids of the packaging with all the necessary equipment to take care of your fleshlight, and use it to close off the packages. The lid contains the catheter and stoma keys, a baggie full of tube-fit food, a few replacement anal sleeves, and a free bottle of spray-lube! 

Finally, a roller applies a big sticker with the brand name on the top and to the sides, and a mechanic arm puts the opague bottom of the container in place.   
The processed Pokemon are now ready to be shipped to stores worldwide- showing off their penetrabe holes through the clear plastic of their packaging. All you need is a handful of Pokedollars, and you too can enjoy all the pleasures of a Pokemon’s warm body.

So what are you waiting out? Find that Gardevoir-themed fleshlight, or that risky Smoochum-look, and give yourself a break!   
It just goes to show – helping the environment doesn’t have to go at the cost of human enjoyment!

**Author's Note:**

> I love this fic. Hahah! I have a tumblr now so if you wanna talk head on over here: https://dumper-writes-awful-things.tumblr.com/ I'll also post possible fics or fic ideas there. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this! I know I sure did ;) If I missed any tags or squicks, shoot me a message an I'll whip it on there real quick yea.


End file.
